goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Take Mel Out to the Ball Game
When Teddy discovers that she has a great uncle named Mel who Bob refuses to talk about, she and Ivy visit his retirement home and decide to take him to a baseball game. Gabe and PJ invite a photographer to take pictures of Charlie, against their mom's orders. Episode Summary Teddy finds out that she has a great-uncle named Mel (Blake Clark) on her father's side, but also learns that they don't speak to each other anymore. So she and Ivy go to meet Uncle Mel to find out what happened. After they meet she learns that he loves baseball. He convinces Teddy to sneak him out of the nursing home. When they go to a baseball game, Teddy learns that Uncle Mel loves baseball a little too much when he causes quite a ruckus, including after he moons the team on the JumboTron and the police get involved. Meanwhile, PJ and Gabe meet a photographer who offered to pay them $100 to use Charlie as a baby model and do it behind Amy's back after she says no. End Credits (40 years later). An adult version of PJ (who would be 56) and Teddy (who would be 55) visit their parents (Bob who would be 77 and Amy who would be 77) in a retirement home. But they look a little different. PJ is very fat and is working for Bob's Bugs Be Gone. He has a beard too. And Teddy has huge hips and a big butt. She is wearing yoga pants with a pink shirt. She also has glasses and short hair. Her hips are so big that when she was walking in she got stuck between a wheelchair and chair. Then she finally gets through and sees her (now old) mom teaching a workout class to the other old people. She wants people to do the squats so she points to Teddy's hips and says "That's what happens when you don't do the squats". Then all the old people jump up and do the squats. Teddy goes to try and sit down in a chair but because of her hips she can't and gives up. Then the episode ends. Songs *"Swanee River" Gallery Running Gags At the start off the episode, Amy is making PJ and Teddy's lunches. Teddy walks in and asks Amy what she is doing. "Working up a sweat". Teddy says to Amy "Well can you sweat on PJ's lunch?" "You gotta feel the burn". Amy says. "I've gotta buy my lunch'. Teddy says. Amy then starts doing the squats. Teddy gives Amy a weird face. But later in the episode, it's 40 years later and Amy is teaching a work out class. Teddy walks in with huge hips and a big butt. Amy wants the class to do the squats but no one will. So Amy points to Teddy's huge hips and says "That's what happens when you don't do the squats". So all the old people jump up and do them. Then Teddy just ignores Amy and tries to sit down but can't because her hips are too big and she can't sit in the chair. Charlie's Lines Charlie does not speak yet. Memorable Quotes "Sorry I'm late guys that was a long walk in from the parking lot…oh": Teddy says to Amy as Teddy gets stuck between a chair and wheelchair. "That's what happens when you don't do the squats": Any says to the class that she is teaching. Background Information *This episode was watched by 3.5 million viewers. *This is the first episode that showcases Amy wanting to be the center of attention. Production Information * International Premieres *July 17, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *The title is a reference to Take Me Out to the Ball Game. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/Adult Teddy *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan/Old Amy *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/Old Bob *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/Adult PJ Guest Stars *John Ross Bowie as Walter *Iris Braydon as Female Fan *Blake Clark as Uncle Mel *Mary Pat Gleason as Rita *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz *Frank Oz as Erza References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes